


【熊尼】【论坛体】家里孩子最近总是胡思乱想怎么办？

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx





	【熊尼】【论坛体】家里孩子最近总是胡思乱想怎么办？

1L[楼主] 今天早安打卡了吗  
唉，其实这事说起来听闹腾的，家里一小辈跟对象闹矛盾了，平时俩人也挺好，现在不知道咋了，俩人也不知道说开，我也不知道该说啥，只能干着急，想问问大家有什么建议吗？

2L  
唉情侣狗真过分啊，恩爱的时候塞狗粮秀亲朋好友一脸，闹矛盾了还是跑亲朋好友家哭唧唧，亲朋好友做错了什么一天到晚净遭罪了

3L  
所以谈恋爱真麻烦啊一天到晚事真多，还是嗑cp愉快

4L  
滴，吃瓜卡

5L  
Lz能不能具体说说啊，毕竟对症才能下药啊，比如俩人因为啥闹的矛盾吵架啊

6L  
会不会是性格不合啊

7L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
回复6L 性格不合应该不能吧，他俩一直挺合得来的  
回复5L 唉这事说起来可长了，我慢慢讲吧

8L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
其实那小辈说起来也不是我亲戚。  
就我之前认识一孩子，这孩子年轻有为的，有想法工作也勤恳，我就一直把他带在身边培养，后来有机会去总公司培训，我就让这孩子去了。回来之后，这孩子跟我好一通闭眼吹我们大当家的理念，然后还拿出一个方案给我看，我当时一看就蒙了，你咋在怎么短时间内做出一套方案的啊。

那个策划案做的真不错，跟着大当家的理念走的，发展方向啊优缺点啊风险啊也写的特别详细，详细到只要给钱就可以开始安排了，但是这么大事我也不敢自己拍板啊，我就给大当家打了个电话。  
大当家也挺满意的，说找机会跟我见面谈。我又提了一下是那孩子的主意，没想到大当家居然记得，还跟我夸了好几句。

唉我先去开会了，一会儿再讲吧，上次跟上司开会溜号被点名，太丢脸了

9L  
嚯看来lz也是个公司老总

10L  
这个前情提要 怎么看怎么像是天才员工被伯乐大当家撬走回报社会的故事，虽然人设看着挺好吃... ...但是这个员工小哥哥未免太爱工作了吧QAQ看起来很大项目的策划案居然做的又快又详细

11L  
楼上+1，希望我老板不要发现这个帖子，万一让我们加班可咋整

12L  
没准老板还会说，“勤能补拙”

13L  
我看前面的爱情故事毫无波动，看见楼上几位加班姐妹的生活，再看看手边的咖啡和公司的时钟，真是zqsg落泪，太真实了

14L  
而且看起来员工小哥哥还是不图年终奖的那种，这样的好员工不多了

15L  
所以大当家是就是lz说到的对象叭！伯乐与千里马我可以！

16L  
而且大当家日理万机居然还能记住员工小哥哥，啊一定是年轻人太惊艳！！嗑CP真快乐我又好了！

17L  
等等楼上的姐妹们，伯乐与千里马，楼主和那个员工小哥哥就不算了吗？

18L  
回复17L 大概是因为......差辈了？

19L  
说起来......总部大当家老不老？听起来也不年轻的样子

20L  
我一时竟不知老牛吃嫩草是更萌了还是剧情走向崩坏了

21L  
看起来只有我看见最后一段想心疼一下楼主

22L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
回复21L (抱拳)  
回复19L 当时的大当家一点也不老，比我年轻快十岁，跟那孩子差十几岁

23L  
... ...emmmmmm

24L  
我观望一下会不会真香

25L  
大当家万一只是装伯乐骗员工小哥哥去干活怎么办！

26L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
回复25L 请不要这么说，一直以来都是真伯乐。  
我还是接着讲吧，毕竟事实胜于雄辩，反正他俩不吵架的时候挺好的。

我发现故事讲到了一个比较尴尬的地方......我们总公司那边比较复杂，三月的时候有一次职务变更，唉......忽然纠结。

反正就是，四月的时候当时依然是大当家但是即将成为二当家的大当家，来了我公司一趟，我跟那孩子给他汇报了一下那个方案的具体情况

27L  
看着是有点复杂

28L  
有啥复杂的！从头到尾就仨人：伯乐，千里马，楼主

29L  
！楼上gn总结的太对了！替换一下就方便多啦！

30L  
楼主：是我又不配了吗

31L  
为什么断在这里！！！汇报方案的时候发生了什么

32L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
当时依然是大当家但是即将成为二当家的大当家热烈支持了这个想法，并且给了一些指示。  
然后......他问那孩子要不要跟他去总公司。  
那孩子直接说，“想”，我就这么被挖了墙角。[手动再见]  
傻孩子你知道总公司多乱套多危险吗？？？你答应得倒是干脆利落，以为你进他班子他就能护住你吗？？？这孩子太不省心了  
（行吧其实护住了，唉）

33L  
Lz老父亲操碎了心

34L  
虽然我不知道有啥危险，但是护住了可见是真爱啊！！

35L  
啊！那句“想”不知道为什么这么戳我！！

36L  
楼上的姐妹你不是一个人！！  
一个想字包含了年轻人心中多少的话啊QAQ

37L  
感觉年轻人有一肚子话想说，一句“想”包含太多了

38L  
给年轻人点一首《撒野》  
“我想，抬头暖阳春草，你给我简单拥抱”  
“我想，踩碎了迷茫走过时光，睁开眼你就会听到”  
呜呜呜呜今天也是为我的CP真情实感落泪的一天

39L  
1551年轻人想开拓属于自己的未来，追逐属于自己的光，所以再危险也心甘情愿跟他去呜呜呜呜太好吃了

40L  
啊！少年不识爱恨，一生最心动！！这两位锁了钥匙我吞了！

41L  
那个年轻人太惊艳不需要其他轰轰烈烈的荡气回肠，就足以铭记一生（我在瞎哔哔啥

42L  
跑题了！！姐妹们！！嗑CP可以有，但是得给楼主支支招啊！！他们俩现在吵架了啊！！  
他们只有和好了才狗粮吃！

43L  
对哦，（挠头），楼主爷爷继续说

44L  
爷爷什么鬼啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

45L  
你们难道不觉得lz有退休老干部的感觉吗，拼命想调解家庭纠纷

46L  
觉得觉得！我甚至脑补了lz戴着老花镜在电脑前敲字删除再继续敲

47L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
好啦你们不要笑话我了，老年人打字慢一点正常啦，你们年轻人有好多新鲜词，我也只能懂个大概，也不太用，这还是当年那孩子教我的

48L  
啊为什么楼主这么可爱啊！！！太圈粉了！！

49L  
你们嗑CP去吧我要表白楼主，爷爷我宣你！

50L  
所以现在年轻人忙着吵架或者冷战，所以不教了？（允悲.jpg）

51L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
可不是吗。  
后来职务变更，那位成了二当家，那孩子在二当家的班子里呆了六年，工作成绩一直都不错，俩人处得也挺好，连孩子都要了，是个顶可爱的小女孩，唉结果现在闹成这样。

其实想想也没多大事，就是六年之后二当家班子改组，没让那孩子留下，给他指了个老家这边一闲职，原来班子里的事让他副手接替了，虽然说实践的是那孩子提出的一些理念，但是那孩子还是挺伤心的，还总是问我是不是哪里做的不好让二当家失望了。  
还看着新班子里那个跟他同龄的年轻人难过。

52L  
ಥ_ಥ这是怎么了嘛，前面不是挺恩爱的孩子都有了，这么就变成这样了！

53L  
同龄的年轻人......

54L  
只闻新人笑不闻旧人哭QAQ负心汉！！

55L  
年轻人是真的很在意他的伯乐怎么想，我反手就是一个爆哭

56L  
快告诉我是有隐情的！！！我不相信我的CP就这么崩了！！

57L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
你们这也太快了。  
唉其实谁都不容易。总公司那边天天闹天天打架，二当家觉得太危险了，才把那孩子弄回来的，毕竟在自己家这边要啥有啥，享福总比在那边腥风血雨里拼强啊，但是那孩子听完之后更伤心了，说二当家不相信他能帮他，每天看着那个同龄的胖小伙子，说或许他相信他吧  
有句话怎么说来着，当局者迷旁观者清，我也不知道该咋劝那孩子。

58L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我就知道！！我就知道！！！

59L  
我的CP没有崩（爆哭

60L  
不是，二当家怎么回事啊，怎么不说清楚！！快解释啊！！！

61L  
有啥不能说清楚的啊谈恋爱瞒着没意义！

62L  
唉呀妈呀急的我！！！怎么可能不相信你啊！这么危险二当家怎么舍得你需要去闯啊！！傻孩子！！万一你出事了怎么办啊！！

63L  
年轻人这是钻牛角尖了啊！楼主爷爷多跟年轻人说说话吧，成为年轻人心中能分担忧愁和快乐的人（估计已经是了）再旁敲侧击做开导工作，楼主自己一定要心态平和，记得先顺毛！！千万别起冲突，不然功亏一篑！！

64L  
楼上姐妹怕不是学心理的吧！这个情感咨询师太到位了！

65L  
回复64L 没错正是在下（bushi）上课解剖小白鼠小青蛙见习实习精神病院了解一下

66L  
太惨了

67L最最最最珍贵独特的伊娜  
您怎么跑这里发帖了鸭，粑粑最近又怎么了嘛？

68L  
？？？？？

69L  
？这就是lz说的孩子？？孩子都会上网了，孩子爹也真是的

70L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
乖，伊娜，听姥爷话，别让你爸爸知道

71L最最最最珍贵独特的伊娜  
好哒~

72L  
wodema好可爱的小公举啊！！

73L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姥爷哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

74L  
看起来小公主叫伊娜，好少见的名字哦

75L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
哈哈，你这么说一会儿小姑娘又要发火了

76L  
这个“哈哈”太有老干部画风了叭哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

77L最最最最珍贵独特的伊娜  
那不叫少见！！那叫独特珍贵！！哼！！

78L  
对对对 小公主说什么都对

79L  
小公主是爹爹爸爸心中最珍贵独特的星星（咦为什么我下意识的说星星

80L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
伊娜，你爸爸今天状态咋样，父亲今天来电话了吗？

81L最最最珍贵独特的伊娜  
不知道鸭，也没来电话，不过我觉得还行吧，昨天我还翻到爸爸给父亲发的私信，就是之前那个鱼头，又丑又吓人

82L  
摸摸小公举，姐姐抱抱

83L  
这俩人是不是要急死我？？一个不打电话，一个想打电话结果放不下面子去发私信？

84L  
所以他们现在到哪一步了？？？？？？开始互相挽回了吗？？要和好了吗？？

85L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
回复82L 虽然我很想告诉你快了，但是他们又开始闹了。

86L  
？？？？？

87L  
？？？？又？？？？

88L  
太秃然了，他们这么闹孩子怎么办，没人管要不送我家来？（嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

89L  
楼上姐妹当人家姥爷不存在嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

90L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
我也不知道该说什么好了，确实太突然了。  
本来真的好多了，最近经常有朋友拽他出去散心，然后他就拍拍照发发ins，有种故意气二当家的感觉  
今天那孩子又开始翻之前他们在官网上一起出现的新闻，那叫啥？同框？一边看一边生气，然后看见前两天二当家和胖小伙子开会的照片，还气鼓鼓地说那个胖小伙子在开会的时候走神玩手指，一点都不认真，看完之后还开玩笑说二当家再不来哄他就要黑了官网。  
结果，没等他黑，官网就真瘫痪了。  
二当家以为是他干的，就打电话来把他吼了，说总是胡闹不懂事什么的。  
唉，然后就......这样了

91L  
嚯，没救了。

92L  
（捂脸哭.jpg）

93L  
别急了，急也没用

94L  
这我就想骂一骂这个二当家了，怎么回事？？一天天好好过日子不行吗，官网瘫痪了怎么就是年轻人干的了？！你讲不讲理了，问都没问就骂年轻人？？

95L  
分了吧离了吧什么狗男人，一点也不讲理，带着孩子自己出去过吧，气死他

96L  
我歪个楼，年轻人是干啥的？黑客？？

97L最最最珍贵独特的伊娜  
哎你们不要这么说老爹，毕竟俩人都在zuo（摊手  
回复96L 黑客是业余爱好

98L  
......我觉得我应该重新审视下这些人

99L最最最珍贵独特的伊娜  
啊！老爹好像示弱了哇@今天早安打卡了吗，姥爷你看是不是啊！！

100L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
dbq我必须先道歉，因为这个故事有点眼熟于是我查了一下楼主ip... ...果然！果然！！！  
@奥列古什卡吃不胖 @阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕 进来看大戏

101L  
查什么？？？？IP？？？！！！

102L  
刚才说要重新审视这些人的，带我一个

103L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
？？？？？居然还有这么一回事，我的妈耶！！！！

104L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
请允许我艾特另一位 ，@不想背锅想减肥 来看看吧，看完你就懂这段时间为什么这么奇怪了

105L  
楼上看起来是一群知情人士，求！解！码！啊！！

106L  
我比楼上知足，我求后续，小公主不是说有转机了吗？又发生什么了？（我为什么要说又

107L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
我竟然掉码了？  
回复105L 还是别解了吧，容易出事  
至于转机......  
108L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
还转机？我就是转机，谁叫我？  
我就说为什么忽然给我调职，我就说离职的女前辈为什么用允悲的眼神看着我，呵（微笑）

109L  
感觉这个知情人小姐姐很惨的亚子

110L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
所以原来是这个原因啊......唉

111L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
唉是因为二当家注意到那孩子情绪不对劲了，然后据说派人查了一下，查出来不是那孩子干的，于是就任命了@卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
因为卡佳之前是那孩子的手下，现在也在管官网

112L  
所以特地任命卡佳小姐姐，为了让年轻人安心一点？

113L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
“有事你可以问她，别总是自己翻官网多费劲，还容易胡思乱想”  
虽然上司没有明说，但我已经自己悟出来了（微笑）

114L  
噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我有点心疼小姐姐（笑到捶桌

115L  
什么叫胡思乱想！还不是二当家不说清楚

116L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
我一时竟不知道该怎么帮领导说话......

117L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
理亏认嘲就完了，所以还是说卡佳惨吧，毕竟已经连续好几个周末都没歇了

118L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
？？？

119L不想背锅想减肥  
所以他总给我点赞是因为啥？？（瑟瑟发抖

120L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
那岂不是一堆肥肉在抖动？

121L不想背锅想减肥  
（微笑）

122L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
奥列格你怎么了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我怎么觉得你今天格外爱怼人

123L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
可能也是加班加暴躁了吧（捂脸.jpg）  
（这周末休不到没关系，反正下周末也是.jpg）

124L  
太惨了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

125L  
所以他们俩现在怎么样了？？？年轻人有联系转机小姐姐吗

126L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈转机小姐姐哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈查IP警告

127L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
没有明着联系，但是故意把他名字留在后台浏览记录里刷存在感，我懒得说什么了（摊手）

128L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
现在我也不知道啥情况，不过好像二当家要来这边一趟

129L  
千里追妻戏码开始了！成败在此一举！

130L  
应该......不能出啥事吧，不看耶稣面看玛利亚面啊

131L  
噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上的姐妹你要笑死我继承我的yandex.money

132L  
小公主不是在吗！跟爹爹爸爸撒撒娇，强行把他俩拉到一起就完了！

133L  
可是万一再搞事.......

134L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
别了！他们再搞事我第一个吃不消！

135L[楼主]今天早安打卡了吗  
唉我们瞎猜也没用，具体等过两天二当家来了我再告诉你们进展吧

136L今天卡佳当劳模了吗  
我是来挖坟的.....不，我是来问问题的 那位有啥反应吗？

137L

抓住转机小姐姐！二当家已经到了吗？

138L今天早安打卡了吗

那孩子在意大利玩呢  
回复137L 还没有，大概明后天来吧

139L今天卡佳当劳模了吗

嚯，敢情他自己出去浪了，我们却要天天感受上司那股请勿靠近的低气压  
我们在意大利有人吗，能把他绑回来吗？

140L  
保护我方年轻人，小姐姐你不可以这么对待年轻人，二当家更不可以！这样会把年轻人越推越远的！

141L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
男神：怎么又从天而降一口锅？

142L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈妮卡你要笑死我  
行叭，是我想把他绑回来，最好直接绑回上司的大house里，这样就没那么多破事了[微笑]

143L

诶？我来早了还是来晚了？年轻人啥反应，怎么了？

144L卡佳今天当劳模了吗

没什么，我假公济私（划掉）用官微发了个快拍疯狂暗示某人罢辽

145L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈假公济私哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈转机小姐姐太惨了简直操碎心

146L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
[我太难了.jpg ]  
我想把我的ID改称为年轻人操碎心的大镁铝

147L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
一点新意都没有啊喂，前一半跟第一副撞了，后一半......你是想向撂挑子的大美女学习？

148L卡佳今天当劳模了吗

不，我是酸，我天天都能翻到那位大美女的ins，我整个人就是一个柠檬精

149L  
看起来那位美女上司也是个了不起的人物

150L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
特别了不起！带头令我们这群吃瓜小喽啰逃班！我现在都记得前上司把工作往隔壁同僚邮箱一塞，然后屏蔽一切联系方式，啊太爽了

151L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
嚯，你这是忘了回答问题说你前上司放飞自我的事了？

152L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

153L  
蓝莓GN选择闭麦了

154L今天早安打卡了吗  
那孩子给我打电话了！说他最近要回来了！问我有没有空去接他，一天天真是不让人省心，我最近还有点忙，只能派人去接了

155L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
！求您派个助理把官微塞他手里！！让他看看！让伊娜小公主去最好！小姑娘说啥都好说

156L  
楼主爷爷好辛苦哦，一边工作一边看小孩子一边还得去接大孩子

157L今天早安打卡了吗  
唉没事，他和二当家能和好就行，要是见面把事情说开比什么都强。

前两个月我去开会，那孩子还特地送我到机场，说让我帮他看看二当家，最近工作辛不辛苦。开会期间，二当家还一个劲儿抓着我的手，问那孩子最近怎么样了，每天过得开不开心，唉虽然这话我们说起来不好，但是他们要是没闹这么多误会，哪至于两个人僵着不见面天天拿我当“交流大使”啊

158L  
dbq爷爷但是......交流大使也太搞笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈又惨又搞笑

159L  
二当家负不负责涨工资？能不能给爷爷涨点钱宽慰一下爷爷受伤的心灵

160L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
我靠！！！

161L  
？

162L  
这是咋了？

163L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
你们快去看他ins啊！！！他回去了！！而且还发了ins！

164L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
我去了！

165L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
他还发了两条啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷！@奥列古什卡吃不胖 你今天值不值班！？快把他ins给上司看！！

166L  
卑微吃瓜群众弱弱地表示也想看

167L  
我也！！球球了！

168L卡佳今天当劳模了吗  
没事，小事  
[图片][图片]

169L  
妈耶，这马赛克糊得也太严实了

170L  
没没没没没关系，我知足，年轻人这是回去了嘛？！

171L  
啊我脑补了年轻人：哼，给你个面子，我回来了，快来哄我

172L  
这也太傲娇太可爱了 哄！当然哄！

173L  
嘤嘤嘤二当家一定要把年轻人哄回来啊，哄上♂床也行！

174L  
楼上姑娘冷静一点！！这帖子里有老人小孩！

175L最最最珍贵独特的伊娜  
爸爸回家啦！现在跟我在一起呢！有什么事我再告诉大家啦~

===


End file.
